Confronting His Actions
by cowgirlangel95
Summary: Fic requested by my loving sister Fierce Queen: When the light hit the face of his visitor, Grant's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting to see him anytime soon, yet here he was standing in front of him. Rated T for self harm


_**A/N: Hey all! After this week's episode of SHIELD, my sister request that I write this fic. Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC, this is my first time writing an Agents of SHIELD fic.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

Ward sat on the edge of his bunk, cradling his head in his hands. He straightened up a little bit and focused his eye sight on his wrists. Ward lightly brushed his fingers over the scars that covered his skin. The reason why these now littered his body were many. The main reason was Skye. It wasn't anything she did. It was what he had done to her, to them. Thanks to his actions, he lost her love. She called him a psychopath, a Nazi. It had been a couple of weeks since that day, and the insults still rung in his mind, as if she said them moments ago. He couldn't even do that anymore, now that they took away his weapon.

The security lock on his cell released with a loud clang, and Ward looked up to see who had come to see him. Ward wasn't expecting to see anyone anytime soon, but with Coulson wanting to know everything he knew about Hydra, he wasn't surprised that someone making their way down the steps was coming to interrogate him.

The dark figure slowly made its way down the steps. Ward watched the shadow closely. He didn't recognize the outline, but with S.H.I.E.L.D trying to rebuild itself, newbies were to be expected.

The person finally made its way in front of the force field that was keeping Ward where he was. When the light hit the face of his visitor, Grant's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting to see him anytime soon, yet here he was standing in front of him.

Fitz.

Ward made a visual check of Fitz. He seemed to be okay from the outside, but he remembered what Coulson had said when they were taking him in.

_He may never be the same again._

That's all Ward ever heard. And he was hoping that somehow, Fitz was still the same.

Ward stood up and walked over towards the invisible wall, and stopped directly in front of Fitz. "Hey."

"It's okay, Fitz," Jemma said behind her friend. "You came down here for answers, you more than anyone of us deserve them." She placed her hand on Fitz' shoulder.

Fitz reached his left hand and placed it on Jemma's hand. "You're right," he whispered.

Ward gave Fitz a questioning look. _Who is he talking to?_ "Is everything okay?"

Fitz nodded and crossed his arms. "Uh…y-yeah, s-sort of."

Ward spread his hands. "So what's up?"

The look Ward received was one he would not have expected of Fitz. When the engineer looked up at him, his eyes were cold and harsh.

"Why did you do it?"

Ward was silent. How does one explain that? Only one word came to mind. "Loyalty," he whispered.

"Don't give me that!" Fitz yelled, throwing his fists into the air.

Despite the force field in place, Ward backed up. He didn't like what he was seeing of Fitz so far.

"Loyalty? That's a bloody awful excuse! You were supposedly loyal to us. If so, why did you do it? Why did you turn on us for someone like Garrett? Why did…why…" Fitz' voice trailed off, his mouth not getting the words he wanted to out. The engineer turned around and pounded his fists up against the cinder block wall.

"Fitz," Simmons said. "It's okay, you can do this. Take a deep breath…another," she repeated as she placed her hand on his shoulder again.

He closed his eyes and took in a few deep breaths, and once again placed his hand on his right shoulder.

"Why did you try and take Jemma and me out. I…I…I thought we were friends. Whatever happened to that?" he said as he turned back around to face Ward.

"You think I wanted to do that? The reason why I let you guys run instead of putting a bullet in both of your skulls when I ran into you was in hope that you two would get away! When I heard that you both survived, I was relieved that I didn't kill you."

"Bull," Fitz replied flatly.

"What?"

"You heard me. You said we were a weakness to you. You had to get rid of us if you were going to survive. You didn't have to push that button. You say…you…y…" Fitz paused, the struggle for getting the right words out of his mouth getting the better of him. Once again touched his shoulder, took in a deep breath, and continued. "You're a hypocrite. Being loyal to us is a weakness, but being loyal to Garrett is okay? Especially when he turned you into this?"

Ward stood there with his mouth open when Fitz turned around and headed back up the stairs. Once the door locked securely behind him, Jemma smiled up at him. "I'm proud of you."

Fitz looked into her eyes. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Ward watched as Fitz walked up the stairs. How could this happen to him. <em>What have I done? Why did I do it?<em>

His stuttering, Fitz talking to himself, him no longer acting like his normal self…it was all because of him. It was all because Ward pushed that button.

Ward turned around and ran his hands through his unkempt hair. _What did I do?_ He headed back over to the bed and took out a small triangle of paper. It wasn't as sharp as he would have liked it to be. It wouldn't help him through his guilt towards Skye, and now Fitz too.

He dropped it and faced the far wall. Ward took a few breaths and positioned his feet into a starting position. He drew a few more breaths before running as fast as he could, whacked his head into the wall, and fell onto the ground.

A huge wave of pain coursed through his skull. But it wasn't enough. Ward brought himself back to the other side of the room once more. _That was for Skye,_ he thought.

He repeated the action, this time gaining more speed as the sprinted into the wall and collapsed on the floor. _That was for Fitz,_ he thought just before unconsciousness took him.

_**A/N #2: Hope I did alright. If you could, let me know by leaving a comment on your way out. ~cowgirlangel95 out!**_


End file.
